Coupling assemblies are known in the art. These prior art assemblies usually have tubes that are welded or brazed to a flange. This causes the tubes to be immovable once they are attached to the flange. This has resulted in many problems when the prior art coupling assemblies are used in conjunction with, for example, an automotive air conditioning compressor. Some of these problems include complex assembly, expensive and cumbersome packaging and difficulties in adjusting the compressor in an automobile because the tubes are fixed in place. The present invention solves the above problems by providing a simple and adjustable coupling assembly.